The Real World
by Meme.com
Summary: An extremely dark fic about Pokemon and what it would be like if it had lost its innocence. Strong language, unappropriate material. Don't read this if you don't want to be depressed or disgusted.


Body Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, and certainly not Pokemon or the Real World. 

Yeah, this is way too dark for anyones liking. I don't care if you flame it or not, I know its horrible. Its the first and last dark fic I ever plan on writing. I'm a Rocketshipper to the heart, and I love Pokemon and happy endings, but I suppose certain things in my life just made me right this. Sorry to anyone who this really offends, but I will warn, theres strong language and innappropriate material in this fanfiction. Don't read this story if you want to be cheered up, its rather depressing. And yes, the characters are OOC. Thats because its in a alternate dimension. This is a story of how Pokemon would be if it lost its innocence and ended up just like the real world. 

The Real World 

By: Me@Me.com 

Ash spit to the side of the hot paved road and continued to walk. Brock would have rolled his eyes but he was still hung over from that party last night. He couldn't believe he had actually managed to get himself laid last night. He yawned and trudged after Ash. Misty was going to meet them at the next town, apparently she had some "business" to take care of. 

"So do you think Misty's gonna get her fat ass to that town in time," asked Brock, not really caring. 

"Whatever, like I give a shit," Ash replied, shoving Pikachu off his shoulder. "Get off, you damn rat, its too friggin hot outside for you to be laying on me. Walk for a change." 

Pikachu's cheeks sparked lightly, but he didn't do anything. 

"Yeah, I wonder what the whore was doing," continued Brock. 

"Like you care. She was probably getting rid of another bastard child. She gets more business than a McDonalds in Las Vegas." 

"You got that right." 

They stopped talking and walked on, the hot sun blazing down on them. 

Misty yawned as she leaned back in the cushioned chair. At least it was air conditioned in this damn place, she thought to herself. Soon enough, the doctor called her in. She mechanically got on the table and he took her arm, disinfecting a spot right about her vein. He slid in the needle, not really caring if it hurt, and injected in the light colored liquid. She yawned again, and when he was done, began rubbing the tiny hole where the needle had gone into. The Doctor turned to look at her. 

"So I could give you a checkup while we're at it. Why don't you just slip out of that pretty little shirt..." 

She laughed at him and rolled her eyes. 

"Shut the hell up, I don't need anymore injections anytime soon." 

"Then get out bitch, I've got things to do." 

She curled her lip up in spite and half spit at him. 

"Whatever." 

She hopped off the table and out the door. She stretched as she came into the bright sunlight of the free hospital. Free hospital for whores, that is. She shrugged off her conscious as it tried to make a stand. She stuck her gum on a leave of one of the fake plants outside the door and wandered off to find a bus going to the next town. 

Jesse sat back in the balloon and began chewing her gum loudly. James sat hunched in the corner of the balloon, trying to stay out of her way. She stood up and spit her gum off the top of the balloon. 

"I hope that piece of shit lands on a Pidgey or something." 

She laughed coldly and turned back. James continued staring at the bottom of the balloon. 

"That would be funny," she continued to examine him. 

He didn't say anything. Her blue eyes narrowed and she walked over to him. Suddenly her felt her knee hitting him in the face. He winced and when she had backed away, wiped the blood away from his split lip. 

"When I say its funny, you laugh, got it?" 

He nodded and lowered his gaze once more. Meowth woke up from his nap in another corner and noticed the blood dripping off James' chin. 

"Beating up on the weak again, Jesse?" 

She spit in the cats direction. 

"Shut your fucking hole." 

Meowth shrugged and stood up, peering cautiously over the edge of the basket. Noticing they weren't really anywhere excited he laid back down. He dreamed of a world when people got along in relative happiness, where a person, or cat, could feel safe. He was jolted out of his dream by someone crying. He looked up to see James cowering at Jesse's feet. 

"I said to get up, bitch. Get your ass up and land the fucking balloon! And do it right this time!" 

James struggled to his feet as Meowth tried to shrink into the wall. Jesse had been drinking again, he could smell it. A sick smell that seemed to stick to the walls of the basket. And it was best not to interfere with Jesse when she was in THIS mood. James began to lower the balloon, cautious of everything and nervous of Jesse's critical eye upon him. 

"Fucker, to the left dammit!" 

"I'm trying, Jesse, I swear it!" 

"I don't care if your trying!" 

She slapped him across the face and he stumbled backwards. The balloon basket came to a thump as it landed. But Jesse didn't care anymore. She had James on his side, pressed against the basket. He was crying as she kicked him in the stomach, demanding he get up and try again. Meowth choked back a sob and climbed out of the balloon. He could still hear the sounds of her thickly heeled boots coming in contact with various parts of James' body. Meowth fell to his knees and threw up. Every day it was the same. The same. Hot, wild tears poured down his soft cheeks and dripped off his drooping whiskers. He almost choked on his sobs. He laid on his side, and just wished he were dead. He wished he had the guts to run away. But NO one got away from Team Rocket alive. Then again, he was better off dead than in this hell. His eyes closed and the sounds of James screaming in pain lulled him to sleep. He awoke later and listened carefully. He heard no noise. He walked back to the balloon and climbed in. It was still light, and would be for another hour. James was sitting quietly in the balloon, and Jesse was rummaging through the bandages. Meowth grimaced as he noticed James' puffy, red eyes and his bruised and tear strained cheeks. His lip was split in two places, he had a black eye, and his eyebrow was dripping blood. He was wheezing slightly, holding his bruised ribs. But he wasn't crying anymore. He looked up at Jesse adoringly as her nimble fingers began to wipe the blood off his face. She fixed up his eyebrow and gave him a cold compress for his bruises and another for his eye. She then stood up dusting off her hands. She had blood on her white jacket and, to Meowths dismay, there was blood splattered on her black boots. She took them off and began to calmly wipe them off. Then she pulled them on again, giving James a shameless flash up her skirt, and she climbed over the basked and walked off. James sighed after she left and closed his eyes, his wheezing growing louder. 

"I think... I think she broke a rib or two this time." 

Meowths eyes went wide. 

"Then lets get you to the doctor." 

"Ok, Meowth. But... I don't think I can really stand." 

"Sure you can, come on Jimmy." 

He helped the battered boy to his feet and over the basket. They slowly headed towards the local hospital. 

"Why do you stay, James?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why do you stay with her, even through the beatings?" 

"Because." 

James brushed a strand of hair out of his face, and stumbled slightly. After righting himself, they seemed to reach the door of the hospital in minutes. Meowth looked up at James and at the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Because I love her." 

Misty soon caught up to Brock and Ash. 

"You could have waited for me, Ash," she said, annoyed. 

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it." 

"You should hear it! I've heard enough of YOUR shit!" 

"Its not my problem if you need to stop and get fixed cause your too cheap of a slut to use protection." 

"It was probably your friggin kid!" 

"Like I wanted the bastard." 

"Your such a mother sucking bastard sometimes." 

"At least I don't sell myself at the dollar store." 

Misty glared at him for a minute, then shrugged. Brock took a sip of the vodka he had swiped from the party last night and continued walking. 

"So who wants to play with Misty tonight," she asked glancing at the two of them. 

"Whoever the fuck wants to," said Ash as he lit up a cigarette. 

"Misty reached for one but he pulled them away. 

"Free night," he said smirking. 

"So one shitty cheap ass cigarette?" 

"You want one or not?" 

She grabbed one from him. 

"Whatever, you ass, but you better make it good." 

Ash just laughed at her and glanced over her overused body. Her shorts were stained slightly and had definitely seen better days. 

"You should use some of your whore money for new clothes. You look like a gutter fucker," Brock said glancing back at them. 

"Thats all she is, Brock-o," said Ash laughing at his 'joke.' 

Misty aimed a kick at Ash's crotch but missed. 

"Your lucky I missed," she hissed. 

Ash just laughed. 

"So wheres Team Rocket today," asked Brock as he took a cigarette from Ash. 

"Who the hell knows with those dick-heads," said Misty sneering. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing that bitch Jesse, what a amusement park she's got," said Ash leering at Misty who was flushing a brilliant red. 

"I've got more than that wanna-be could ever have," Misty retorted. 

"Yeah, the only thing you've got more of is shit," Ash said laughing. 

"But that James probably knows his stuff too," said Brock dreamily. 

Ash just took a puff of his cigarette and took the bottle from Brock. 

"Yeah, I bet high-class porno industries would pay high shit for a tape of those two going at it," Ash said glugging down a sip. 

Brock snatched the bottle back from Ash. 

"Girls like that though, only let you touch 'em when their in a good mood. Our bitch Misty can do twice as much as Jesse probably does, and all month long too! Now thats a true first class hoe for ya," Brock said tossing the bottle to Misty. 

"You might be earning yourself a free night, Brock, keep it up," Misty said taking a long sip. 

Suddenly a car screeched up to the trio, and Pikachu. A blue haired female eyed the gang hautily. 

"So, assholes, what are you drinking today?" 

"Water," said Ash laughing as he took a drink from the bottle. 

"Yeah, and my mother was faithful to my father. Come on, shitheads, lets drag your asses down to the station." 

"Fuck off, Officer," said Ash sneering at her. 

"I'd like to fuck her," said Brock nudging Ash in the ribs. 

Officer Jenny's lips twisted into a bizarre smile as her eyes ran up Misty's body. 

"Well, lets go have a little interrogation session, shall we? And maybe we can find a way to let you three of a little easy." 

Brock ground his cigarette into the ground with the toe of his shoe. 

"You heard the lady, ass-cracks, lets go," Brock said laughing. 

Jesse sat down on a rock. She knew Meowth would take James to the hospital for repairs and he would be fine in hours. Her anger had subsided and all she felt was empty. There were no feelings. There never were. Even thinking about her past, about all the men who had abused her, it didn't even make her blink anymore. She was in control now, and she would use that control till she died. She slid a small pocket knife out of her purse and pulled up her skirt. She spread her legs and set the cool side of the blade against the inside of her thigh. She sighed, caressing her leg almost lovingly with the shiny blade. Then she turned it, sharp side down, and slowly began slicing open the delicate flesh of her inner thigh. There were already scars marking previous cuts. One for each time she beat James, one for each time she had too much to drink, one for each time she showed any weakness. The red blood began dripping onto the grass, staining the bright green and freshness of the shoots. She pulled the knife away and slid it back in her purse. She let the blood flow for a minute, cleansing her soul. Then she took out a bandage and wrapped up her cuts. She pulled her skirt down again and walked back to the balloon. She got inside and sat down, and grabbed a goldish colored bottle and a book. She glanced at the cover, and at the man and women locked in a passionate embrace. She opened the book to its marker and began reading. The pages ruffled as she turned them and she began taking a sip of whiskey. After all, one drink never hurt anyone. 

James sighed as he sat, mostly recovered from his bruises (and luckily, non-broken ribs). A Nurse Joy walked in. 

"Well, aren't I lucky to have broken tradition and specialized in human care." 

She locked the door and Meowth paled. James was suddenly feeling very nervous. Nurse Joy began slipping off her little pink dress. 

"My fucking whore is off screwing some red-headed bimbo in the interrogation office. You've got blue hair, you'll do." 

James squeeled and tried to get off the table but the Nurse was too fast. He felt the prick as the tranquilizing needle slid into his forearm. He began crying, both in fear and sickness. 

"No, please!!! Jesse will kill me for this! No!" 

Meowth ducked under the table, almost in tears again. He continued to listen to James's desperate pleas, which had no avail on how the situation went. 

Jesse set the book down and looked up as an extrememly pale and tired James climbed over the basket. He helped Meowth in and they both sat down. James wasn't meeting Jesse's eyes. 

"How did your little trip go," she asked pleasantly enough. She wasn't as drunk as she usually was, so she was actually being fairly friendly. James' cheeks were stained a brilliant red color by the question. Jesse noticed this and picked up Meowth. He was too tired and sick to care. She tossed him outside the balloon with a pillow and a can of cat-chow. 

"Get lost for a while." 

Meowth trudged off towards the forest. Meanwhile, Jesse had pulled James' face up and was kissing him. He never resisted. She pulled away though, when he didn't respond. When she let go, his head dropped. Her eyes narrowed and she knew what had happened. 

"Who the fuck was it this time?" 

A sob escaped his lips. 

"The... the Nurse Joy." 

Jesse's fists balled up and James whimpered and tried to curl up in a ball. 

"Fuck it, thats the second time this month!" 

"I'm so sorry, Jesse, she just... she used a tranquilizer! But I didn't want to, I'm so sorry, don't hit me, Jesse, don't hit me." 

Jesse slapped James, lightly enough, to stop his hysterics. 

"Jesse has some... things... to do for a while. You stay here and be a good boy. Maybe have something to eat." 

James nodded. 

"When I get back, I'll deal with this... problem of yours." 

Jesse grabbed her bag and headed out of the balloon. 

If anyone had still been in town, they would have been able to read a newspaper article on one of the emergency rooms being totally trashed in the hospital. Unfortunately, during the vandalism, a Nurse Joy got caught up in the mess. Perhaps in fear of being reported, the vandal struck out against her. Surgeons say that she may end up crippled for the rest of her life. 


End file.
